Special Measures
by Les Patacitrouilles Yaoistes
Summary: Traduction. Sirius a découvert que Remus a un rendez-vous et prend des mesures . Des mesures vraiment stupides. Slash SiriusRemus


**Auteur : McAbacus**

**Traductrice :** Yumiko

**Bêta-reader :** Asuna

**Disclaimer :** Cette fanfiction est une traduction de Special Measures de _**McAbacus**_, qui nous a très gentiment donné l'autorisation de traduire sa fic. Les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de l'auteur _J.K. Rowling_. Nous ne tirons aucun bénéfice avec cette histoire.

**Note de l'auteur : **C'est quelque chose que j'ai écrit il y a une éternité. C'est en fait mon tout premier essai dans le slash et aussi sur Fanfiction. Il date probablement de deux ans. C'est un peu d'amusement.

xxxx

« Padfoot ? »

« Moony ? »

« Tu es assis sur mes pieds. »

« Je sais. »

« Et tu as attaché mes mains au pilier du lit. »

« Exact. »

« Et j'ai un rendez-vous dans environ 5 minutes. »

« Oh ? »

« Oui. Probablement moins de 5 minutes, en fait. »

« C'est juste. »

« Alors… ? »

« Alors… quoi ? »

« Alors que vas-tu faire à propos de ça ? »

« Rien Moony. »

« Mais… tu… je… Tu ne peux pas… »

« Je crois que je peux. »

« Sirius ! S'il te plaît ! »

« Calme-toi Moony. Ca ne le dérangera pas. C'est un Poufsouffle, on s'attend presque à ce que tu lui poses un lapin. »

« Mais je ne veux pas lui poser un lapin ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je l'aime ! Et il m'aime ! »

« Il n'est pas le seul dans les environs. »

« Je ne suis pas comme toi ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais des tas de rendez-vous potentiels faisant la queue. »

« Oh ne soit pas aussi bouché Moony. Les gens te draguent tout le temps pour avoir un rendez-vous. »

« Mais ils ne me le demandent jamais ! »

« Oui. Bien. »

« Oui bien quoi ? »

« C'est juste qu'ils n'y arrivent probablement jamais. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'n'y arrivent jamais' ? »

« Tu sais. Les pressions de l'école et les autres choses. »

« Tu es en train de dire qu'un tas de personnes ont envie de moi, mais les devoirs prennent trop de leur temps donc ils ne me demandent jamais de sortir avec eux ? »

« … Oui… ? »

« … »

« Ne fais pas ça. »

« Ne fais pas quoi ? »

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça. »

« Comme quoi Sirius ? Comment je te regarde ? »

« Comme si tu pensais que j'ai fait quelque chose d'horrible. »

« Qu'as-tu fait Sirius ? »

« S'il te plaît Remmy. Regarde… Je te laisserai partir. Seulement. S'il te plaît. »

« Tu ne t'es pas douté qu'après m'avoir attaché à mon lit, tu devrais trouver une explication ? »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi à cette partie du plan. »

« Je vois ça. Commence à y réfléchir. »

« Eh bien, je sais combien tu aimes étudier. Et j'ai supposé que tu n'avais pas besoin de distractions. Donc je le leur ai juste dit. »

« Tu leur as dit que j'avais besoin de me concentrer sur mes devoirs pour que je ne puisse sortir avec personne. Et ils t'ont cru. »

« Ouais. »

« C'est bien de voir que j'inspire une telle passion et une telle conviction à mes soupirants. »

« Eh bien, peut-être que je les ai un peu persuadés. »

« Quoi ? Comment ?! »

« Juste en agitant ma baguette et en grognant un peu. Comme d'habitude. »

« Comme d'habitude ? Tu l'as fait souvent ? »

« Eh bien, je t'ai dit que beaucoup de personnes t'aiment Moony ! »

« Sirius ! Tu ne peux pas effrayer tous les gens qui m'aiment ! C'est grossier ! Je suis surpris que Jan ait trouvé le courage de me demander de sortir avec lui ! »

« Tu connais les Poufsouffle. La plupart d'entre eux sont sacrément stupides. »

« De toute façon, ce n'est pas le plus important. Il va penser que je lui ai posé un lapin. »

« Bien ! »

« Non Padfoot. Ce n'est pas bien ! Et de toute façon, D'OÙ t'es venue l'idée de menacer mes rendez-vous ? »

« C'est juste que je sais combien l'école est importante pour toi et à quel point tu deviens grognon quand quelqu'un essaie de t'éloigner de tes études. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! »

« Si c'est vrai. Tu me lances des objets si je parle pendant que tu lis ! »

« C'est différent ! Tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi ! »

« Moony- »

« Non ! Ecoute Sirius, je trouve VRAIMENT difficile de parler avec les autres- »

« Moon- »

« Et c'est assez dur de même ENVISAGER une relation quand tu te transformes en un MONSTRE anormal chaque mois- »

« Remus- »

« Mais J'ESSAIE. J'ESSAIE VRAIMENT. Mais TU fais fuir toutes les personnes qui m'aiment- »

« S'il te plaît- »

« Et si tu n'arrives pas à les faire fuir, tu me KIDNAPPES pratiquement pour qu'ils croient que je ne VEUX pas les voir- »

« C'est juste que- »

« Je pensais que tu étais mon AMI Sirius, et maintenant tu fais DE TON MIEUX pour t'ASSURER que personne ne pourra jamais m'aimer ! »

« Oh Seigneur, Remus- »

« CE QUI est, tu le saurais si tu savais QUELQUE CHOSE à mon sujet, tout ce que j'ai TOUJOURS voulu ! »

« TU PENSES QUE JE NE TE CONNAIS PAS ?? PERSONNE NE TE CONNAIT MIEUX QUE MOI ! PERSONNE. »

« Oh vraiment ? »

« NE ME PARLE PAS SARCASTIQUEMENT ! COMMENT OSES-TU ! QUI VEILLE SUR TOI TOUTES CES NUITS OÙ TU HURLES À EN AVOIR LA VOIX ÉRAILLÉE À CAUSE DES CAUCHEMARS DUS À LA TRANSFORMATION ? »

« … »

« ET QUI S'ASSURE QUE TU AIES TOUTES LES NOTES DES COURS QUE TU RATES DURANT LA PLEINE LUNE ? »

« … »

« ET QUI T'APPORTES TES GAUFFRES PRÉFÉRÉES (celles couvertes de chocolat) QUAND TU ES TROP ÉPUISÉ POUR TE LEVER LE MATIN ? »

« … »

« ET QUI D'AUTRE SAIT QUE TU PRÉFÈRES LA PLUIE À LA NEIGE, PARCE QUE LA NEIGE EST BELLE EN THÉORIE MAIS DÉCEVANTE EN FIN DE COMPTE ? »

« Siri… »

« OU QUE QUAND TU SORS CE TRÈS GROS LIVRE POUSSIÉREUX EN DEMANDANT QU'ON TE LAISSE SEUL, CE N'EST PAS PARCE QUE TU ES EN TRAIN DE FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE DE VRAIMENT PROFOND, MAIS PARCE QUE TU ES EN TRAIN DE TE GOINFRER DE CHOCOLAT ? »

« Sirius… »

« ET QUI TE RAPPELLE PRÉCISEMENT DE COUPER TES CHEVEUX QUAND ILS SONT JUSTE UN PEU TROP LONGS ET TOMBENT DEVANT TES YEUX, ET QU'ILS T'ENNUYENT DURANT LES COURS. ET QUI- »

« SIRIUS ! S'IL TE PLAIT. J'ai compris ! »

« Mais tu n'as pas compris Moony. Tu ne comprends simplement pas. Je sais toutes ces choses et je fais toutes ces choses, et toi tu vas et tu arranges un rendez-vous avec le premier cerveau de canari idiot qui te sourit. »

« Et donc naturellement, la seule chose à faire est de m'attacher à mon lit et de t'asseoir sur mes jambes. »

« Moony ! »

« Eh bien vraiment ! Sirius le Grand Conspirateur réduit à ça. »

« Tais-toi. Je n'avais plus d'idées. »

« Tu aurais pu simplement me parler. »

« Te parler ! Salut Remus, tu ne remarques rien de ce que j'essaie de faire pour toi et tu préfères te blottir contre un étranger plutôt que contre moi ! »

« Salut Sirius, j'ai vu tout ce que tu fais pour moi et je te préfèrerais à n'importe quel étranger de mon imagination. »

« Tu vois ! Ca serait sorti-… qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

« Je crois que tu m'as entendu. »

« Je crois que j'aimerais l'entendre à nouveau. »

« Sirius, tu es très près de mon visage. »

« Dis-le de nouveau Moony. »

« Et tu me serres vraiment fort. »

« Je veux t'entendre le dire. »

« Et tes mains remontent et – oh ! »

« Remus… Dis-le. »

« J'ai vu tout ce que tu fais et… Mmphf ! »

« … »

« … »

« Plus de rendez-vous avec des Poufsouffle Moony ? »

« Tu ne peux pas dire ça après m'avoir embrassé ! »

« Bien sûr que je peux. Surtout après t'avoir embrassé. »

« Sirius ! »

« Remmie ! Vraiment. Plus jamais ? Tu es à moi ? »

« Totalement à toi. »

« … »

« … »

« Siri ? »

« Hmmm ? »

« Tu es toujours assis sur mes jambes et, euh, je suis toujours attaché. »

« Hmmmm. »


End file.
